my fear landscape
by Tonystarksgirl
Summary: I had to do this for school then thought "well lets post this on fanfiction too." so here it! plz if you like and want me to write one for you tell me and give me a list of your fears too. sorry bout how short the last two are ' anyway bye! will be a one-shot unless people want more chapters.


"what are you gonna do with that syringe?" I asked nervously. She flicked the side of the needle sticking out the syringe two times and said "this is the serum that will enter you into your fear landscape.". I looked into her light green eyes for reassurance and find sympathy in her eyes. "I know its hard the first time, but just relax and let the serum do its work ok?" she said softly and I nodded. I can do this! I think to myself as she comes closer with the syringe. "by the way my name is Ashley." I heard as I felt a slight pinching sensation then the world spinned into darkness.

A flash of light goes off suddenly, illuminating me in a circle of light. I blink, getting used to the brightness and look around. I was in a room and with the very little light available, I couldn't see much. I looked at the little floor I could see and determined the floor was a tanish color. I listened to see if anyone was in the room with me and I heard no wind, no breathing, no sounds at all actually. I stepped forward and heard a splash. I looked down and saw some liquid on the floor. I bent down to take a closer look and I peer to see what it was. "that's not..." I say as I put my fingers down to touch it. I pulled my fingers back and saw a red stain on them as I brought them up to the light to see it.

I gasped. I bring my hand up to my nose to smell it to see if I was wrong and take a deep breath. I smelled the copper and I put the tip of my finger into my mouth and spit it out as I tasted the iron. "its blood" I say softly and look around. Why is there blood here? What is going on here? I think and a sudden smell came into my nose. I gag as I smell what can only be described as decay.

I blink again and then, with a flash, the lights are on and I can see the whole room. I look around and can't contain my gasp as I look around. There, on the ground, was a large pile of dead body's ranging from age, race, gender, and size. I gag again as the rotten stench of death and decay hit me so hard I bend at the waist.

I scanned over the faces and gave a large strangled scream. I looked over the faces of my mother, my father, my brothers, and other family members all staring at me with blank eyes, the light of life have left them long ago. "You did this you know." A voice said. I whip around to see who is speaking and see nothing but a shadow moving around me, circling me. "This is your fault, you caused this" The voice continued. I'm now turning round and round, trying to find the speaker. I then see something out the corner of my eye and whip around to see...myself?

"what the...how...who?" I stammer looking at the mirror image of myself. "Isn't it obvious? I'm you." mirror-me said. I look at her and say "what did you mean? How did I-". "-Kill them?" mirror-me cut me off. "you couldn't stand up, stop it from happening. You where a coward, you were weak. You stood by and let this happen!" mirror-me said with a evil grin on her face. "...No" I say shaking me head. "No your lieing! I wouldn't let something like this happen!" I say. The room blinks as mirror-me laughs a evil cackle as she disappeared.

The room flashes still as I turn, trying to find her. I have a sick feeling in my stomach and feel uneasy. Nothing good is gonna happen. I think. I jump as I suddenly hear a blood-curdling scream. I turn around and see a woman fall on the ground, blood pooling around her. I blink then a line, full of women, men, and children, appear. I hear a soft tap tap of someone shoes hitting the ground, and look over to see a masked man walking up to the line. It must have been a man because he had the build of a man. He was very tall, muscular, and some how had glowing red? He glared at me as he stood near the people in line.

I heard a sniff and looked over and saw a young boy with dark brown hair step up and look at me. He looked no older than four years old! He clutched his green and black shirt with a set of cartoon character on it with one hand and his flannel pj bottoms with his other hand. The boy looked over and saw me then mouthed the words help me to me. I suddenly heard a click, bang then the young boy fell to the ground. I scream as he fell and looked over to see the masked man with a gun, aiming where the young boy was. I continued to scream as blood pooled around the young boys body. I tried to run to him but I couldn't move!

"Stop!" I scream as the blood around the boys dead body grew as the masked man shot him over and over. I felt bile in the back of my throat and threw up. I heard the click of a gun being reloaded and looked up. A young girl, no older than 3, with her hello kitty pjs' and stuffed bear and bright blonde hair stared at me and waved. I felt a breeze go by me and turned to see mirror-me was back. "How does it feel to know that because of your weakness, your cowardliness, you let a young boy die?" mirror-me taunted.

"No...I Didn't!" I cried and looked over to the dead body of the boy and stifle a sob. I hear once again the click of a gun being reloaded. I turned and saw the little girl wave at me again and smile sadly at me. This girl is so little! She's barely lived yet! I think and look at the gun. I see the man point the gun at the little girl and, without thinking, I made a decision.

I ran, dodging mirror-me as she popped up again and again as she tried to stop me. I run past, past mirror-me as she tried to grab me. I run, putting myself in between the man and the girl and glare and the masked man. I won't let anyone else die because I'm a coward! I think as he looks back at me with his red glowing eyes. Click. Bang. Then darkness as the bullet hits me and the little girl screams.

I hear a faint buzzing as the darkness lifts up and away from me. "ugh...couldn't They let me get used to the bright light first?" I asked, shielding my eyes as they open to see a bright light shining on me. I feel something soft yet thin beneath my back so I figure out that I'm laying down on something. I take my hand and move it slowly, and place it by my side feeling what I was laying on. "Its grass" I realize and sit up slowly, waiting for the pain of being shot. I was surprised when I felt no pain.

"What the heck is going on here?" I ask myself. I look at the field I woke up in and my eyes go wide as I see the many flowers that completely covered the field to where you couldn't see any grass except the spot I was at. I hear that faint buzzing noise from when I woke up again, except it wasn't so faint anymore. I look up and scream.

There was a large, no huge, swarm of bees and wasps above me. I scream again and get up and run away from the swarm, hearing them follow me. I feel a sting, then another, until it starts burning. I swat away the bees and wasp as they sting me as I run. I hit the ground and start to roll as they sting me worse and worse. I scream and they some how manage to get in my mouth. I gasp as bees and wasp fill my mouth and I have trouble breathing.

I feel my mouth swelling as the bees and wasp that managed to get into my mouth sting me repeatedly. I felt my eyes swell also as they get stung also. What did they say? What...how Do I get outta this? I think and rack my brain as I swat and kill the bees and wasp. I scream in anger because, for every bee or wasp I kill, another five replace it.

Then it hits me. I gotta either calm my heart and slow my breathing or face my fear! I remember and lay down in the grass. I wince as the stinging gets worse and try to slow down my heart and breathing but I'm having trouble. Think good, safe thoughts. Good, safe thoughts I think as I remember how when I was little, I used to be small enough to ride my dog around the house. I keep reliving that memory until I forget where I was and my heart and breathing slows. I keep remembering as the buzzing slows then dies and I fade in with the darkness, away from flowers and bees and wasp.

I open my eyes and I have to let my eyes adjust again because of the darkness of the new room I am in. "...ummm Where I am this time?" I wonder out loud and go to get up only to hit my head on something not even half way sitting up. Panicking slightly I realized my legs are scrunched up against my stomach and go to stretch them out and can only get them about three inches away from my body when I hit something with my legs to. I slowly put my hand up and feel for what I hit with my head. A wall?! I think as I start to panic more. "Please...don't Let this be what I think it is!" I beg as I got to move to go feel what stopped my from stretching my legs out.

I can feel my breathing increase as I realized I was in a tiny room and there was no way out. I start to push against the walls with my hands and feet, trying to make more room. I knew in the very back of my mind that there was no possible way that I could push the walls away to get more space, but that part of my brain was knocked aside as full blown panic set in. "oh god...oh God..." I say over and over as I continue to push against the walls and gasp. It felt like the small space was burning.

"ok...ok...I gotta calm down...now" I gasp and pull my arms in and pull my legs in too. "ok...ok Calm down" I gasp out and manage to curl into myself, which turned out to be a bad idea. I felt the space get small and gasp. "...Oh God...ok Calm down" I mumbled and somehow, by thinking of other things managed to get my heart to slow. My breath was still coming out in gasps though so I started to breath like I was running, in sets of seven.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven..." I said and with each number I said my breath slowed down bit by bit. "ok now for this" I said as I curled into myself even more and the space got closer to me and closer and closer then it started to dark...

I sat up with a gasp and screamed loudly, only to have someone grab my arm. I think of mirror-me and go to hit whoever had me only to see Ashley. "I'm sorry!" I apologize and Ashley just smiled at me. "its ok you are actually one of the calmest ones that have come out." She said. She helps me out of the chair and guides me to the door. "Thanks for the help" I said and she opens the door for me. I go to leave and she says "oh yea what's you name?". I had walked out the door when she asked so I had to turn around to see her and said "my name's Vivian." and waved then left, thinking about what I saw in my landscape.


End file.
